


I Think You Should Go For It

by CryptidKid2020



Series: Game Grumps- Polygrumps/shipgrumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin and Dan are my babes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Polygamy, Polygrumps, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidKid2020/pseuds/CryptidKid2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin has feelings for a specific person, but feels that they can't be returned in they way that he feels about them. And Ross becomes a wingman.</p><p>Dan has a stupid crush on his best friend, and feels guilty because the other is married. While Barry lets him in on a little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think You Should Go For It

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for 115 follower milestone on tumblr, but I said fuck it and thought it should go on here too. Enjoy :)

“I think you should go for it.” Ross, says chugging a glass milk watching his fellow animator, burying himself deep in his work, keeping his mind focusing on something else. 

 

“What do you mean, ‘I should go for it’?” The grump asks, not taking his eyes off the screen of his Wacom tablet.

 

“Arin, you know what I mean.” Ross scolded, walking over to his friend crossing his arms looking down at him.

 

“No, I don’t.” Arin sighs, fully knowing what Ross meant. He’s been freaking out ever since he’s found out that he has a stupid high school crush on his best friend Dan. Ross grabs Arins pen and holds it behind his back, making Arin look at him.

 

“Look Arin, it's not healthy for you to keep in your emotions like these ones, it's been months and you haven't been sleeping well.” Arin opens his mouth to say an excuse but Ross hushes him. “Suzy told me, bro its hard when you share the same bed.” The Aussie says, looking at Arin. 

 

He knows he hasn't slept well for long time, Suzy was the first to notice and asked why. Arin told her his feeling for Dan and how ashamed he was, because he was married to the most wonderful, understanding person he’s ever met, but because she was so understanding she accepted that Arin has feelings for Dan even before he knew himself. So she gave him the okay and said that an open relationship was fine with her because as long as she saw Arin happy she was happy. 

 

Arin snapped back into reality, and leaning back into his chair signaling Ross to continue with his speech, one that he probably had prepared.

“You have to tell Dan, how you feel.” Ross deadpans, gently setting down Arin’s pen on his tablet. 

 

Arin laughs. “Should I, I-I mean he’s mister ‘Danny Sexbang’ mister ‘I’m so heterosexual I can barely keep my pants on because of all these woman.” Ross chuckles softly, at Arin’s assumption. 

 

“You are so wrong Arin, Dan’s is just as gay for you as you are for him.” Ross laughs, after seeing the look of confusion on the grumps face.

“Talk. To. Dan, tell him about your feelings towards him, tell him everything and don’t hold back, because Dan feels the same.” The Australian man urged, exiting the room patting Arin on the back. 

“Pshhhh, whatever.” Arin tries to wave off whatever hopes Ross gave him, as he picks up his pen and returns back to work, only to be staring at his phone next to him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry walks out of his room seeing Dan clutching his phone in his hands while staring blankly at the wall.

 

“Dan……….Dan!” Barry shouted, making Dan almost fall off the couch he was seated on from being spaced out for so long. 

 

“Jesus! Barry what!?” Dan shouts, flinching making Barry laugh. 

“Nothing, just you were spaced out for a long time.” The editor said, plopping himself down next to Dan. 

Dan gains a tighter grip on his phone remembering what he was thinking about, his action catching Barry’s eye.

“You gonna call Arin?” Barry asks, earning a quick response from Dan.

“W-What, n-no.” Dan stutters a slight shade of pink spreading across his face.

 

Barry sighs, standing up looking down at Dan like a nagging mother.

“You need to talk to Arin.” Barry says in a stern voice, making Dan grip his phone harder. 

 

“Why? It’s my day off.” Dan responded, looking up at Barry.

 

Barry crosses his arms and looks Dan in the eyes. “Dude, you've been thinking about your feeling for Arin for ages now, just go speak to him!” Barry scolded, making Dan’s face warm up at the hard truth.

 

“But Bear, he’s married! a-and he doesn't even know that I’m Bi!” Dan shouts back, dropping his phone and throwing his arms in the air to express himself.

 

“Dan, Suzy and Arin have an open marriage, and for Arin he has the same school boy crush on you as you do for him.” Barry says, making Dan’s jaw drop.

 

“W-What? W-Why didn’t anyone tell me that!?” Dan grunted, picking up his phone and tapping on Arin’s contact to call him, as Barry laughs while walking away to give Dan space. 

 

It rings a couple of times before he hears Arin voice come thru the Phone's speaker.

“H-Hey Dan what's up?” Arin says trying not sound like he’s had his finger over the call button for the past thirty minutes.

 

“Arin, we need to talk you still at the office?” Dan asks, bouncing his leg anxiously on the ground.

 

“Y-Yah I am.” The animator replies.

 

“G-Good I’m gonna head over there see you s-soon.” Dan tells Arin, before say goodbye and racing off to grab his key and yell at Barry that he’s heading out.

 

The call ends, and Arin feels nervous and excited also a little sick. He leans back into his chair as Ross pokes his head in and speaks up.

 

“So is Dan coming over so you two can convince your feeling finally?” Ross pesters, a playful grin on his face. 

 

“Y-Yah I think so……..So that mean you got to get your ass out of here, soon.” Arin says fast realizing that Ross is still there. 

 

“Alright I will, does this mean I get the day off?” The Aussie asks, smiling sweetly.

 

“Y-Yes, thanks again Ross.” Arin thanks, looking up at Ross.

 

“No, Prob Ar, text me later!” Ross shouts back, leaving the space. Making Arin start to realize that Dan was coming over to talk in less than a few minutes, he scrambles around saving his project and shutting off his computer, standing up pacing back and forth trying to make himself calm down 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan breaths in and out, standing outside of the door leading to where he spends a good amount of his time in. He takes one last breath before opening the door and walking in, eyes searching for Arin familiar form, as he closes the door behind him.

 

“Arin are you still here?” He calls out, walking deeper into the space. 

 

“O-Oh hey Dan.” Arin gulped, looking up at Dan their eyes locking. Dan slowly looks away and walks over to where Arin is sitting and plops himself down next to him, looking down as he nervously plays away with his hand thinking of something to say, he opens his mouth to say something but Arin beats him to it.

 

“Dan, I-I need to tell you something.” He interjected, moving his legs so that their crossed, making him face Dan. Dan turns his head and body slightly so that he can see Arin’s face.

 

Dan’s heart starts beating faster, as he replies. “Um, yah same here.” He anxiously chuckles making Arin softly laugh back.

Arin takes a deep breath. “Want me talk first, or do you?” He asks shyly, looking at Dan’s face taking every inch of it like it's the first time they ever met, they way how his hair is slightly disheveled (Like Always) and how he has a ever so slight 5 o’clock shadow. The younger man starts to zone out before being sent back by Dan’s voice.

 

“I-I will sense I was the one who called you.” He offered, running a hand through his untamed curly hair. Arin nods in understanding, Dan coughs clearing his voice.

 

“So, I meant to tell you this earlier but I guess I kind of forgot.” He pauses softly laughing, as he looks at the younger man. “Ar, I-I’m Bisexual.” He admits, feeling one weight off his shoulders. 

 

Arin’s is slightly shocked but he doesn't show it, but he does softly smile at him, resting a gentle hand on Dan’s leg. “Cool, um thanks for telling me.” Arin says, taking a mental note that he might have a shot with Dan now. 

 

Dan smiles back, resting his hand lightly on top of Arin’s hand. “Thanks' big cat, n-now what did you want to tell me?” Dan hums. 

 

“O-Oh well I guess I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a long time too.” He chuckles about how cliché he must sound. “Suzy and Me have an open relationship, because of my heart being so big according to her.” Arin confesses, looking up at Dan to see an reaction or an specific emotion spark in him.

 

“G-Good so Barry wasn’t lying to me.” Dan mumbled, seeing Arin’s confused expression switch to a slightly hopeful one.

 

“Why is that good?” Arin teased, witnessing Dan’s cheeks turn a bright red.

“I-It’s good because that means he’s not spreading false information, you know maybe getting some people's hopes up.” Dan lied, internally facepalming when he realises that he said the wrong thing again.

 

Arin scoots closer towards Dan close enough that Arin can smell Dan’s familiar musk, looking up at the other man with a smug smile.

“Whose hopes Danny?~” Arin sings teases Dan, chuckling slightly when the other cheeks grow bright red. 

“N-No one.” Dan breaths out, feeling Arin’s body radiating heat making him shiver.

 

Arin grin grows larger. “You sure buddy? Seem like you do, you can tell me Dan I'm your bro.” Arin snickers, expression becoming more smug when Dan looks at him, face bright red.

 

“Arin, If you don’t take that smirk off your face I'm gonna fucking kiss it off.” Dan threatens, slightly joking even though he desperately want to.

 

“Why don’t you kiss me then~” Arin coos, mind not completely comprehending Dan sentence, as he leans more into Dan’s space. 

 

Dan’s slightly taken back at Arin’s response, but as Arin leans closer to him he lightly grabs the younger man’s cheek both looking to each other's eyes before Dan closes the gap between their lips, closing his eyes in bliss.

 

Arin hums at the feeling of Dan’s warm soft lips, pressed against his slightly chapped lips, the kiss starting slow and tentative but become more and more desperate as Dan pokes his tongue at the younger's lips for him to open, Arin opens his lips. Arin moans into the others mouth, sending shivers down Dan’s spine. Dan pushes Arin down into the couch. 

 

The moment feels like it going on for hours, as everything and more of what Arin could never have even imagined of how this would feel like, the way Dan’s hands roam across his chest, the way his mouth tasted like skittles and the way Dan’s usually mild musky smell, was now overpowering his sense of smell almost making it toxic. Arin was loving every second of it. 

 

Dan hates himself when he has to pull back to breath, the slight whining sound that Arin makes as the loss of feeling Dan lips on his. 

Dan looks down into the others eyes, seeing them be completely glasses over with lust. 

“ ‘m Danny.” Arin breaths, blinking slowly.

 

Dan pecks Arin on the lips one more time before resting his forehead against the other, his skin cooling down from the hot buzzing across his body. Arin nuzzles his face into the nook of the singers neck, wrapping his arms around Dan’s torso, with him returning the sloppy hug. 

“I Love You.” Dan confesses, gripping around Arin tighter awaiting for an answer.

The silence doesn't last long before Arin unwraps himself, making Dan freak out for a second, before Arin kisses him softly on the lips, and pulling away resting a hand on Dan’s chest. 

 

“I love you too, Dan.” He smiles, snuggling himself into Dan’s chest. 

Dan feels like he’s floating in delight hearing the words he’s heart has ached for, he smiles a big stupid grin and wraps his lanky form around Arin, planting a kiss on top of his head.

 

“Love yah, Big cat.” He whispers, enjoying the pleasant atmosphere around him and Arin, making the world around them seemingly disappear, leaving a single soothing word on his mind. 

 

“Paradise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if I should add another chapter???? thanks for reading!
> 
> (Please R&R)


End file.
